1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit board connector capable of connecting with a fan connector and a circuit board connecter and a connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A fan is used in a computer system for cooling electronic elements. The fan is electronically connected to a motherboard by a fan connector engaging with a circuit board connector. The fan connector defines a plurality of receiving holes, and a plurality of pins is disposed on the circuit board. The receiving holes define a line and receive the pins. However, the fan connector is often engaged with the circuit board in an improper direction.